


Supernatural Drabbles

by FandomStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Slash, One Word Prompts, Pining Castiel, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Just some Castiel-centric drabbles I wrote last Summer.





	1. Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> The first two drabbles are based on word prompts my best friend friend gave me. The last is one I just really wanted to do.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Are unicorns real?"

Castiel looked up at Dean. Tilting his head slightly, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Dean replied, sitting back on the creaky motel bed. "I don't know. Forget I said anything."

Castiel leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Perhaps they don't want to be found for fear of being hunted, as any creature would," he said, before looking at his shoes and promising, "I will tell you if I ever encounter one."

Castiel looked up at the same time Dean did. Their eyes met. They smiled.


	2. Benedict

The Winchesters and Castiel were at Bobby's lodge. Sam had the most experience with cooking, so he was making breakfast. Dean was still asleep. Castiel was sitting on a chair, observing Sam as he cooked.

"Hey, Cas, do you want eggs?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Okay." Castiel agreed, fascinated by the idea.

"How do you want them?" Sam asked, turning, and laughed at Castiel's confused face. "Do you want me to surprise you?"

Cautiously, Castiel nodded. Minutes later, Sam placed a plate in front of him. Castiel was halfway through when Dean Walked in.

"Seriously, Sam? Eggs benedict?" Dean demanded.


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favourite out of the three. :)

Castiel was standing on a footpath. Drops of rain trickled down his tan trenchcoat. As a large truck thundered past him, he wondered why he was standing there. He didn't know. Perhaps he was waiting for something. Yes, that's what he was doing; he was waiting for something that would never happen - for someone who would never come. Castiel looked up at the sky, water droplets harshly hitting his face. The stars were hidden by thick clouds. He wished Dean would come. But why would he? He had no idea Castiel was waiting. The rain kept falling. Loneliness overcame Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written anything for Supernatural since writing these. It's one of the few fandoms I don't particularly enjoy writing for. But if you want more drabbles, or have any ideas for Destiel one-shots I could do, feel free to comment with them!:)


End file.
